A Picturesque Little Rebellion
by sleepy-emo
Summary: After months of seeing Roxas tortured by Axel, Demyx finally decided to get Zexion to put a stop to it but Zexion want's a little something in return. Zexion/Roxas with hints of Axel/Roxas, Axel/Demyx, Demyx/Roxas, Demyx/Zexion. YAOI first one


**Hey guys sorry it's been so long, it's been a really hectic year! Anyway this has been on my computer since January 2011 and I thought it was about time I finished it. It's my first angst and my first yaoi so hopefully you'll all like it. Thanks S-E**

**Sequence of POVs:**

**Demyx**

**Zexion**

**Axel**

**Roxas**

**Xemnas**

It was just another night in The Castle That Never Was. I was sitting in my room playing my sitar when I heard a tentative knock on my door. I slid the instrument underneath my bed and went to open it. On the other side of the door stood Roxas, he looked terrible; he was covered in blood, cuts and bruises.

"Roxas, what happened to you?" I asked in horror, although judging by his haggard appearance and a distinct smell of singed leather I could guess. The small blonde opened his mouth as if to answer but dissolved into tears and threw his arms around my waist. As he buried his face in my chest I caught the faint scent of burning flesh and knew at once what had happened to him...Axel.

Axel had taken a liking to Roxas the moment he became a member of the Organisation and had also taken to following the newest Nobody around. At first it was just two friends spending time together, or so it seemed, but then Axel began to get very possessive of Roxas. After going on a week long mission to Hollow Bastion with him I began to get very close to Roxas as well and one night while we were hiding from a giant Heartless we ended up kissing. Neither of us meant for it to happen, it was just one of those things; we were trapped, he was scared, I was there and he turned to me for a bit of comfort.

When we got back to The Castle Roxas had told Axel what had happened between us, thinking nothing of it – they were just friends they could talk about these thing right? Wrong. Axel took the news badly; he attacked Roxas, nearly beating him to death, and raped him – the blonde's screams could be heard throughout The Castle but no one paid any attention. After it was over Roxas can to my room, beaten and bloodied, begging for help. The poor boy had no one else to turn to and after what had happened between us I felt I had a connection with him, I couldn't leave him alone after what had just happened.

After that night Axel came to Roxas's room more and more. At first Roxas tried to fend him off but because Axel (Number VIII) was a higher rank than Roxas (Number XIII) he was able to play the 'if you don't do what I say then I will have you killed' card. It was a cheep shot, even for Axel, but it kept Roxas submissive. Every time Axel raped him Roxas would come to my room, covered in blood, crying and often sporting a number of third degree burns. Every time I would clean him up and he would spend the night in my room curled up in my arms.

As Axel became progressively more violent Roxas and I grew closer. I was protective of the boy and I was beginning to fall for him. I couldn't help it, he was just so sweet and there was just something about him that made me fall. We had spent the night together many times and he often ended up kissing me, whether it was out of genuine affection or the need for something that wasn't built on violence I didn't care, I just wanted him. I could have used my higher rank as Number IX to get him, like Axel did, but I refused to be that cruel. I refused to use violence to get what I wanted and put him through any more pain.

Axel's torture of Roxas had been going on for months now and tonight was no exception. I pulled the small boy into my room and closed the door before the pyromaniac decided to show up and cause any more damage. I sat the still sobbing boy on my bed and got out a medical supplies set that I had had since I first joined the Organisation (before he had taken a liking to Roxas I was Axel's favourite whipping boy.)

"So what happened?" I asked again as I opened an antiseptic bottle, poured some on a cloth and began wiping the blood off Roxas' face.

"I was in my room, reading, when Axel turned up." he told me, wincing as the alcohol touched an open wound. He had stopped crying but I could still sense the pain in his voice. "He said he was bored again and that I was going to entertain him. When I told him I wouldn't he said I had to; he ranks higher than me and...and I don't want to die." He dissolved into fresh tears, pulled his legs close to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and buried his face into his knees. I put my arm around him and pulled him into a soft hug as he continued to cry.

This had been going on way too long. I had to do something to stop this but because Axel ranked higher than me (there were some drawbacks of being Number IX) there was nothing I could personally do to him. I realised then that I had only one option; I had to go to someone with a higher rank than Axel and try to convince them to get him to leave Roxas alone. I didn't want to go too high because they either wouldn't care (like Xemnas or Xaldin) or they were sick bastards who would expect to receive me or Roxas as payment for their services (like Vexen or Xigbar). I wasn't bothered about being used as payment but I couldn't put Roxas through any more of this. No there was only one Nobody who ranked higher than Axel that would help me and wouldn't want to torture one of us in exchange.

"I'll be back in a minute." I told Roxas smoothing his spiky blonde hair. He looked up tears, and fear, still in his giant blue eyes. "I won't be long, I promise. You'll be safe here."

"Ok." he replied simply, all the emotion had drained out of his voice. I kissed his lips softly and got up. As I reached the door I turned to smile at Roxas but he had already curled up and fallen asleep on my bed. I closed the door softly and made my way down the darkened halls, hoping against hope that I was right in thinking that this Nobody would help us and that I wouldn't bump into Axel in the process.

* * *

I was awake as usual. It was past midnight and well into the early hours of the morning but I couldn't sleep. The insomnia had started on the first night that Axel had abused the newest Nobody and ever since then I had become progressively more nocturnal. I slept during the day and conducted all of my work at night because Roxas' screams kept me awake. It wasn't because I particularly cared, it was just the noise preventing me from maintaining a decent night's sleep. A part of me could understand Axel's fixation with the boy, he had that naivety and innocence that makes one feel predatory towards him.

I know some of the other Nobodies have desired to have him; Marluxia, Luxord, Siax, even I have felt the need to claim him as my own, but Axel's treatment of him took it too far. Occasionally I did think of saying something to Axel about it (I'm not totally devoid of feeling for the boy's well being) but I realised that this would not be logical; if he stopped torturing Roxas Axel would move onto another, Demyx probably or perhaps Larxene.

I was thinking about the pros and cons of this dilemma again as the smell of smoke travelled up the corridors when a soft knock at the door broke me out of my reverie. I put down the book I had been trying to read and went to open the door. Standing in the doorway, looking decidedly nervous was Demyx. I raised the eyebrow hidden under my fringe, Demyx hadn't come to see me for a very long time, he must have some hidden agenda. He shuffled awkwardly and his whole demeanour screamed out how afraid he was.

"Are you coming in or what?" I asked in a bored voice. I didn't have the patience to deal with Demyx' irrational fear of me, despite the fact that I'm almost half his size. He followed me inside and I closed the door. I went and sat down but he stayed in the corner looking nervous. "So what brings you here Demyx? You haven't been to my room in a long time."

"I...I know it's been a while..." he stammered. "but I wanted to ask you something?" No sooner were the words out of his mouth that I knew he wanted some kind of favour, that was his hidden agenda.

"Is that why you've come? You want something from me?" I asked, smirking. The gangly sitar player nodded. "Well, well, well, it seems that these days you will only come to see me if you want something from me. Is that it, Demyx?" I knew I was being cruel to him but it was the only way I got my kicks these days; playing cat and mouse with those who were afraid of me. We're not all Axel and I don't feel the need to physically torture someone to exert my dominance. I find it's more effective if people only think I'm capable of causing them physical pain, it makes me unpredictable.

"No!" he exclaimed hurriedly. "It's not like that, please believe me." He pleaded with me, trying to make me believe what I already knew.

"Relax," I said coolly, putting him out of his misery. "I'm messing with you." He seemed to relax slightly. "So what did you want?"

"I've come to ask you if you will get Axel to leave Roxas alone. I can't stand seeing Roxas get hurt like that and having lived through it myself I know what he's going through." he said. I thought about this for a few seconds, there was more to this than just Demyx' empathy and then it suddenly clicked.

"You're in love with the boy, aren't you?" I asked, smirking at him.

"I..." he began. I laughed humourlessly.

"This is priceless."

"Zexion...please?" he pleaded again, he looked so pathetic. I was going to say yes anyway but I wanted to know something first.

"Why me, Demyx? There are plenty of Nobody's who rank higher than myself who could get Axel to desist his treatment of Roxas, why would you come to me?"

"Because I thought that you would help and...and not want Roxas as payment for that help." he said quietly. I smirked..

"You know me too well."

"So you'll help?" he asked, his face lighting slightly. I nodded. "Thank you Zexion! I'll do anything to make this up to you." A sudden dark thought flashed across my mind.

"Anything?" I asked. He faltered, evidently he had hoped that I wouldn't ask for him as payment either. "Come here." I told him, he nervously made his way towards me. When he was only a few inches away I grabbed the front of his cloak and pulled him into a bruising kiss, just because I could.

"Zexion I..." he began as our lips parted. I smirked at him not letting him go.

"Never forget that I can make you do that and much worse." I whispered darkly and let go of his cloak. "Now get out." He nodded and hurriedly left the room. To the casual observer I may have seemed cruel in my treatment of Demyx but that's what I wanted him to think I was capable of. If he thought that then he was less likely to ask me for anything again. This was something I was willing to do, however. Tomorrow night I would make sure I caught Axel in the act of torturing Roxas and use what power I had to make him stop.

* * *

I had just got back from the day's mission. I had ended up loosing my target after having to fight off a group of heartless and I was annoyed. I wanted something to take my anger out on, but I had been informed by Xigbar that Roxas hadn't returned from his mission yet. So I decided to roam around the halls, I'd find someone else to torture until my little blonde play thing got back. As luck would have it I didn't have to wander very long before I ran into my second favourite victim.

"Hello Demyx." I whispered in the sitar player's ear, making him jump out of his skin. He spun round to face me, a look of utter terror on his face.

"A...Axel!" he stammered. "W...what can I do for you?" I slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to my chest.

"I just wanted a chat," I purred. "no need to be so nervous. Got it memorized?" I always used to say that to him whenever I went to his room. Truth is I got off on the fact that he and Roxas were terrified of the mere sight of me. I mean I could still get Larxene to do exactly what I wanted her to out of fear of being killed but her hatred for me radiated off her like heat and it didn't have the same sting for her as it did for the other two.

"W...what about?" he asked. I smirked, I had heard tell that whenever I was done with Roxas the little blonde would always run to Demyx and that Demyx had been developing some feelings for him. Pathetic but just what I needed to keep me entertained for a few minutes before I could really have some fun.

"I just wanted to talk about Roxas." I said. He winced as if he was in pain. It was beautiful; I could torture Demyx without even touching him.

"W...what about him?" he asked in an attempt to seem nonchalant. If he was going to keep up the questioning then this was going to get tedious very quickly so I decided to up my game.

"Have you ever had control over someone Demyx?" I asked him.

"Um...Xemnas has put me in charge of missions, but..."

"Not like that." I cut him off. "I mean real control over someone, control over whether they live of die?" His eyes widened in horror at what I was saying.

"No I...I don't want to be..." he spluttered. I leaned in close to his ear.

"You should try it, Demyx, you can make them do almost anything you want them too." I whispered smirking. He shuddered, out of fear or revulsion I couldn't tell and I didn't care I was getting to the good bit of my speech. "Take Roxas for example he does whatever I tell him to so that I don't have him killed. He doesn't do it quietly mind you, but I prefer it like that, the screaming is so fucking beautiful."

"Axel!" a voice yelled from down the corridor. I turned to see Zexion standing a few feet away from me and Demyx, who trying not to vomit at what I had just said to him. I released the sitar player and strode over to Zexion.

"Problem, Zexion?" I asked as politely as I could. Despite the fact that I virtually towered over him the little fucker out-ranked me so I felt compelled to play nicely.

"There is actually, it's been brought to my attention that your treatment of the lower ranking Nobody's has reached unacceptable levels." he stated blankly. I turned to look back at Demyx, he was shifting awkwardly...so the water sprouting bitch had gone running to book-boy. No matter, if Zexion made me leave Roxas alone then I could take out my frustration on him instead.

"I'll try to keep my behaviour in check in future." I said, not bothering to disguise the sarcasm in my voice.

"You'll do more than that." Zexion said smirking. "If I ever find out that you have been mistreating the lower ranks again, and trust me I will find out, then I will have you killed." I glared at him.

"Pardon?" I asked, it was more of a growl than a question.

"I said," Zexion almost purred, the fucker was enjoying this way too much. "if I ever find out that you've been mistreating the lower ranks again I will have you killed." He smirked at me and I knew he had won.

Zexion knew everything that went on in The Castle so no matter who I went to (Roxas, Demyx, Larxene, even if I decided to kick around Marluxia for a change) he would find out and then I would be dead. I could try and get my kicks from one of the lower ranking Nobodies and try not to be discovered but was it worth the risk? No, Zexion had won this round and I would just have to accept that.

"Fine." I snapped. I shot a murderous look at Demyx and stalked down the corridor away from that snitching sitar player and that pint-sized pain in my arse. As I reached the end of the corridor I bumped into Roxas. He looked up at me, fear forming in those giant blue eyes of his and I wanted to destroy him.

"H...hi Axel." he stammered. "H...How are you?"

"Save it." I snarled at him. He stared at me in shock, even if I'm going to torture him I still try and lull him into a false sense of security. I stalked away, then turned back after a few steps. "You won't have to worry about me coming to visit anymore." I told him. "You're lover-boy went running to the higher orders to make sure of that."

Confused he turned in the direction of Demyx and Zexion and then looked back at me. I shot him a glare and then stalked away like a wounded animal, leaving the three of them to spend the evening in whatever depraved way they wished. I needed to find something to take my new found rage out on. Now that I couldn't take out my anger on another Nobody, I guessed I'd have to find a Dusk to destroy to satisfy myself. Wouldn't be as fun but it would have to do.

* * *

I made my way down the long spiralling stairs that led to the basement. After my run-in with Axel last night Demyx had told me that he had gone to see Zexion. He had told the blue haired Nobody about the trouble I'd been having with Axel and he had then spoken to my pyromaniac predator. Zexion had threatened Axel with death if he ever came near me or any of the other lower ranking Nobody's again.

As Demyx told me all of this I turned to watch Zexion walking away down the corridor. As I looked after him he turned and our eyes locked for a few seconds. As his aqua eyes bored into me I could feel a blush beginning to form on my cheeks and a strange sensation passed through my chest, from what I gathered it was something akin to desire. I had never felt anything like this before; my relationship with Axel was totally based on violence and my relationship with Demyx was based on me running to him for comfort after Axel had finished with me. What Zexion was stirring within me was something new and enticing.

Demyx tapping me on the shoulder had bought me back to reality. I tried to push thoughts of Zexion and the feeling he was giving me out of my head. I had smiled at Demyx but it was a smile that didn't quite meet my eyes. I had spent the night talking to Demyx, well he had done most of the talking I had sat there and listened trying to get Zexion out of my head. It was crazy I'd seen him before, we'd even had a few conversations and he'd done some of my initial training with me but this was different – the look he had given me after Axel had left was different.

I hadn't slept a lot that night, I was too busy weighing up going to talk to Zexion, obviously to say thank you for getting Axel off my back, nothing more. I reached the basement door and was about to knock on it but it was already open. I walked in to find no one there, not even Vexen (which was fine by me – Vexen was terrifying.)

"Hello?" I called out, almost afraid of who, or what, I might encounter (like I said I really didn't want to run into Vexen or one of his weird experiments.)

"Hello." a soft voice said from behind me. I jumped and spun round to find myself face to face with Zexion.

"H...hi." I stammered. Dammit, why did he have to have this effect on me so that I sounded like a twelve year old girl talking to her middle school crush? I could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks as he continued to stare at me.

"Is there something you wanted?" he asked, cool detachment in his voice. Ok, I thought, he clearly doesn't want me here so the best thing for me to do right now is to say thank you and leave before I make an idiot out of myself or someone else shows up...or, you know, he murders me. That was still a possibility, that he had only helped me because he wanted to torture Axel.

"I just wanted to say thank you." I stated. He looked at me quizzically out from underneath his sheet of blue hair. "Demyx told me that you got Axel to leave me alone and I just wanted to say thank you."

"Demyx was the one who asked me to do it." he replied, the same cold detachment and almost disinterest in his voice. "Talking to Axel was the only part I played, the rest was all down to Demyx."

"Oh..." I replied feeling slightly downcast. I shook the feeling off, why should Zexion have any interest in me without Demyx making my plight known to him.

"Is there something else?" he asked when I made no move to leave.

"I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to express my gratitude." I stated. "I'm very grateful for what you did and I wanted to repay you in some way."

Zexion studied me for a few seconds and I could feel my insides contracting in desire under his smouldering gaze. He looked as if he was about to say something but then thought better of it, so I took this as my cue to go. I was just turning to leave when the blue haired Nobody grabbed the front of my robe and pulled me into a fiery and passionate kiss. I responded with equal force, I couldn't help it, it was just the effect he had on me.

Still with a tight fist hold on the front of my robe Zexion pushed me backwards until I hit the entrance door to the basement. I moaned in pleasure and pain as my back hit the marble of the closed door. Zexion took this opportunity to slip his tongue passed my open lips and our slick muscles collided in heated passion. As out tongues danced over each other Zexion's hand left the front of my cloak and ran down my arm to my wrist. His other hand took my other wrist and he pushed them up so my arms were above my head.

I felt something wrap around my wrists and broke our heated kiss to look up. Ropes had entwined themselves tightly around my wrists restraining me to the marble I was pressed against. I was sure they hadn't been there when I walked in. I looked back at Zexion who was smirking at me. I had heard about his illusion powers from the other Nobodies but had never experienced them for myself until now.

"Relax." he whispered seductively in my ear. "You won't be tied up for too long." I felt his teeth graze my earlobe and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. Zexion laughed darkly as he kissed the point where my pulse would have been if I had a heart. "Anyone would thing you were enjoying this Roxas."

"Zexion...I..." I panted, desperately trying to break through the fog that was engulfing my brain. Before I could finish my sentence Zexion unzipped my cloak and the cool air of the basement hit my bare chest. I felt vulnerable (I was still sporting a few cuts and burns from Axel's visit the previous night) and wanted to cover myself but my tied hands prevented me from doing so. Zexion's eyes ran over my body, taking in every inch of me, before removing his own cloak and slipping out of it.

I had never imagined what Zexion looked like underneath his robes (usually I had other things occupying my mind, like staying out of Axel's way) but the reality was better than anything I could ever have imagined. He was slender but muscular – he looked as if he could overpower me easily and not think anything of it. Even though we were the same height and there was only a couple of years between us I felt small and childlike in comparison. Whether he could sense my discomfort or he just wanted to have his way with me faster Zexion closed the distance between us, grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me into another heated kiss.

Still powerless against the bonds holding me I allowed Zexion to take control of me. His tongue dominated mine and explored every inch of my mouth while his hands ran over my torso. I could tell without looking that he had taken his gloves off because his hands were soft against my skin not like Axel's, which were hard and calloused from constantly setting things on fire, or like Demyx's, which were often quite clammy (I guess that is one of the drawbacks of conjuring water). My skin ignited at Zexion's touch and I desperately wanted to break out of my restraints so I could touch him too.

I tensed and shifted my wrist, in an attempt to break free, and the pressure left my skin allowing me to move again. I assumed the illusion had been broken either by myself or Zexion, I didn't really care which, I was just grateful for the opportunity to touch him. I stripped off my gloves and one of my hands embedded itself in his soft, sleek hair while the other ran down his well toned torso. The muscles beneath the skin rippled at my touch and I could feel my knees begin to weaken. I wanted him so badly and he knew it.

Our tongues still wrestling in heated passion Zexion grabbed the cloak still around my shoulders and pulled me away from the hard marble. He seemed to know where he was going, and I was all too willing to follow, and before I knew it my cloak had been removed and my back hit something soft. I broke the kiss again to see where I was and found myself lying on a sofa with Zexion leaning over me. I looked up into his eyes, they were filled with lust and something almost predatory. I was used to that look (having received it from Axel often enough) but this time there was no fear rising in my chest – Zexion could tell me that he was going to kill me and I wouldn't care – it was almost a release after living in fear of Axel for so long.

Zexion straightened up, unbuckled his belt and removed his trousers and boots leaving him in just his boxers. I hastily began to remove my boots and trousers as well, desperately trying to remove my garments with some dignity. No sooner were my clothes off then Zexion was on me again; kissing me heatedly, running his hands over my body and pressing himself into my crotch. I could feel how hard he was through the fabric of the final barrier separating us. I moaned into his mouth as his erection brushed mine, I wanted him so badly it was almost painful. He laughed softly, the vibrations of it hitting my chest and heightening my desire.

"Close your eyes." he whispered pulling away from me slightly. I complied, although not sure why, and I suddenly felt the cool air of the basement hitting the final previously covered part of my body as Zexion removed my underwear. I heard rustling and guessed the Zexion was stripping his last item of clothing as well. I wanted to open my eyes, to see the length that had been hidden under the fabric but thought better of it and lay patiently in the darkness.

Suddenly I felt something cold around my entrance and bit my lip to prevent myself crying out in surprise. This was something I had never experienced before: Axel liked it rough, Axel liked me to be in as much pain as possible, Axel liked to control me by making me hurt. As I felt the tip of Zexion's erection ready to impale me I braced myself, knowing what was coming. Claiming my lips in another heated kiss in one swift movement he buried himself within me. My eyes snapped open as white hot pleasure began to run though my veins.

"You're so fucking tight, it's amazing." Zexion chocked. He pulled out slightly and plunged back in, hitting something that made me see stars and a heavy moan escaped my lips. As Zexion moved in and out of me, constantly hitting that spot each time he did, the moans fell hard and fast from my lips and I didn't care who heard me. Zexion attacked my shoulder; biting, sucking and licking the flesh and I cried out his name as I felt myself being pushed to the edge. He slammed into me one final time and, stomach contracting in pleasure, I came. The feeling of my muscles contracting around him must have pushed Zexion over the edge as well as, with a loud moan, he released himself into me.

Zexion planted a kiss on my sweat soaked forehead as he pulled out and then collapsed beside me. We lay panting side by side on the sofa, the sound of our heavy breathing echoing around the suddenly silent basement. I turned to look at Zexion, wondering if I should say something about what had just happened, but he was already on his feet pulling his boxers and trousers back on. He looked up to see me staring at him.

"What?" he asked, he sounded almost irritated that I was still here.

"Um...nothing." I replied. Feeling very self conscious I stood up, gathered up my clothes and hurriedly began pulling them on. I could feel his eyes boring into me as I did. As soon as I was dressed I turned to leave but Zexion caught my arm.

"You understand this was a one time thing, Roxas." he stated.

"Yes." I nodded, blushing slightly. It was strange, what had just happened wasn't rape – I had wanted it to happen – but I knew that Zexion had just had sex with me because he wanted payment for getting Axel off my back.

"You wanted to express your gratitude for my making Axel leave you alone and you've done that." he said. I nodded again.

"Yes." I chocked, the desire that had been fuelling me earlier was now replaced with fear – I didn't know what Zexion was capable of and if murder was one of the things that he was capable of. His eyes raked my face for a second then he shook his head.

"One more moment of weakness." he said, more to himself than to me, and pulled me into a passionate kiss. He plunged his tongue passed my open lips and as the two muscles collided I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my throat. The kiss broke much too soon for my liking and after he pulled away I realised that I should leave now. I cleared my throat and rearranged my cloak, hopefully the bruise he left on my shoulder would be mistaken for one of Axel's.

"I should go..." I muttered, suddenly becoming shy. I hurriedly made my way to the door of the basement, Zexion's eyes on me the entire time.

"Roxas," he called as I opened the door, I turned back to face him. "if you tell anyone about this I'll have you killed." I nodded. "Now get out." I nodded again and ran up the basement stairs to the rest of The Castle.

* * *

_Xemnas Report Number 24: The Problem With Axel_

A few weeks ago it was bought to my attention that Axel's treatment of the lower ranking Nobodies had reached unacceptable levels, especially in concern to the Keyblade Wielder. I had tried keeping Axel out of The Castle, sending him on missions that would take up more of his time so Roxas wouldn't have to be subjected to his torture. This, however, proved unsuccessful.

I was already aware of the relationship between Roxas and Demyx – from what I can gather this was the reason Axel began torturing Roxas in the first place – but I was not aware the depth of Demyx's feelings. He was willing to risk his own life to save Roxas from more pain.

He went to Zexion, who I have been told he had a dalliance with upon his first arrival to The Organisation, and asked him to use his rank to make Axel back down. This was not without it's price though, although Demyx is not aware of this.

Roxas went to see Zexion, I understand to thank him for what he had done for him. Zexion took this thanks as his payment but not forcefully. This I was not aware of. As I understand Zexion did not force Roxas into anything, he did it of his own accord. Evidentially Zexion, much like many of the other Nobodies (I'm given to understand), does have feelings for the blonde. He won't admit it to anybody and he thinks only Roxas knows about their encounter.

I know everything that goes on within the walls of this Castle. Nothing can be hidden from me, I am The Superior. The relationship (or not) between Roxas and Zexion does not bother me in the slightest, all I care about is that harmony had been restored within my Castle. The only thing I have to worry about now that the 'Axel Problem' has been taken care of is Roxas' Other waking from his coma, Namine's imprisonment and the upcoming mission to Castle Oblivion.


End file.
